whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hippocratic Circle
The Hippocratic Circle, also referred to by their older name Cosians, was one of the Conventions of the Order of Reason. Drawing on a tradition that stretched back to Ancient Greece, the Hippocratic Circle was focused on unraveling the mysteries of the human body. Paradigm As a carpenter works in wood or a stonecutter in marble, the Cosian works in plants, flesh and blood. Divinity nestles within the natural world. What we cannot catalogue, we can create with secrets uncovered within God's puzzle, Our world is God incarnate — a miracle, not a prison. Founded in Pagan practices and ungodly research, the Hippocratic Arts delve into the patterns of life, decipher those patterns and turn them to greater ends. Herbs, potions, artificial limbs and surgical tools make up the Cosian's "kit." With such wonders, she can cure plagues, heal infections and create homunculi, living plains, wondrous creatures and longevity potions. Depending on the healer's discipline and personality, she might cure, alter or corrupt most living things. History Early History According to the Verbenae and themselves, the Hippocratic Circle was originally founded as the Cosian Circle by Hippocrates himself. This Circle had a darker side, too; legends claim that a guild within the guild pursued a secret Hippocrates forbade: the creation of new life. To this end, the physicians dissected living creatures and infused them with odd humors. Dark Ages The Cosian Circle declined along with the decline of Rome. Some of its secrets were preserved in Byzantium and the Middle East, but most of Western Europe lost access to the bulk of their amassed knowledge. Renaissance Many Cosians traveled to the Convention of the White Tower and were reformed into the Hippocratic Circle. Combating the arrival of plagues and epidemics, the Hippocratic Circle at first often clashed with the Church over the method of curing these diseases. The establishment of the first hospitals in the Holy Roman Empire finally gave them the niche they had needed to practice their art. Victorian Age In 1851 the Order of Reason undergoes reorganization and emerges as the Technocratic Union. The Hippocratic Circle are re-christened as the Æsculpian Order. Organization Most lodges consist of secret meeting halts within established universities or hospices. The attending Cosians follow the common Daedalean rank structure, but refer to Respondents as Medici, Honori as Doctori, Magistrates as Praceptori, and the Maximi as Praavus (Grandfather) and Proavia (Grandmother). Among all the Conventions, the Cosians are most likely to respect female members. Advanced as they are by mortal standards, the Cosians still follow the Greco-Roman model of medicine. Two rival Conventions, the Chinese House of Hua T'o and the Arabian Hands of Mercy, disdain the Cosians and are spurned in return. While some radical physicians study two or three healing styles, most uphold the superiority of their cultural Art and disparage the others. Guilds * House of Books * House of Fire * House of Knives * House of Mandrake * House of Olympus * Phylaxoi Maximi Proavus Marcus deSarda and Proavia Judith Miller. Initiation Most Cosians follow the family trade; occasionally, though, an outside initiate might seem worthwhile. Extensive training and experience provide the mentor a chance to observe budding Enlightenment. If A wakening appears imminent, the mentor sends the initiate on some traumatic errand, then tests her when she returns, If successful, she joins the lower Medici; if nor, she remains a valued but mundane healer. Version Differences Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Category:Glossary Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade glossary